First Meeting
by Vilmarix
Summary: Looking at the life they had now created together, David would never forget how they first met. Slash, Lee Mack/David Mitchell, AR, Violence, UnBeta, BAMF!Lee, Domestic, Established Relationship, Would I Lie To You (WILTY)


_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

 **A/N:** My first time writing an RPF and I am quite nervous about it as there are mentions of the people concerned stumbling across such pieces of work. If they do stumble across this, I would like to explicit state that this is a work of fiction and to be taken with a grain of salt. No offense or defamation was intended. Also you do share a wonderful chemistry on screen, so keep up the good work.

 **Summary:** _Looking at the life they had now created together, David would never forget how they first met. Slash, Lee/David, AR, Violence, UnBeta, BAMF!Lee, Domestic, Established Relationship_

 **Warnings**

AR

Violence

BAMF!Lee

UnBeta – Searching for a Beta (If interested, please let me know)

* * *

 **First Meeting**

Feeling a familiar warmth on his face, David reluctantly opened his eyes. Glaring lightly at the bind which leaked a thin ray of sunshine on his face, he slowly moved away from the offending light. They really should adjust that blind, because he swore the gap from which sunlight seeped through was becoming bigger as time went past. However his partner, like always, would simply smile and claim that he was imagining things. Nonetheless the way the bed has been placed, his side was the only one that received the offending glare. Perhaps he should switch side to prove his point. However he knew that would be nothing short but impossible. When they first moved in, he noticed that bed was pushed into the corner of the bedroom. When David suggested to move it to the centre for conveniences sake, he found himself in a non-negotiable situation.

" _You sleep in the corner." He was told with conviction, "It calms me knowing that to get to you, they would have to go through me."_

David found that reasoning peculiar; but given that it was the only strange thing his partner had asked from him. So, he allowed it. He figured that they had a rough and rather brutal childhood, from the various comments they dropped on occasion. David never pried, but it never escaped his attention the way they would cover his body with theirs as they slept. He knew his partner was considerably protective of him and their makeshift family, but David could only speculate the reasoning behind it. Nonetheless, he accepted this quirk of theirs. It would be fair to say that he had his own idiosyncrasies that were far more annoying than a simple sleeping arrangement.

It was nothing short of a miracle that they haven't killed each other yet let alone, have a functional and successful relationship. There simply was no common ground, save for how they wanted to live their private and family life. At the thought of his partner, David turned to the empty side of the bed and sighed. Save for a few rare occasions, he was always the last to wake up. However, upon reaching out and feeling the empty side, David smiled. The sheets were still warm from their now missing occupant. Still smiling, he slowly rolled to the opposite side and inhaled the lingering scent on the pillow as he dozed off to sleep once more.

"And here I thought, Northerners were filthy and stank." A teasing voice filtered through his sleep and David held back a smile.

"Well, given the amount of time and effort into training you." He replied casually, not even opening his eyes. "I would consider you to have an acceptable hygiene level."

A warm chuckle was his reply as he felt the bed dip. Scooting back to his earlier position to make room for his partner. Once he sensed they had settled back into bed, David felt a third body wedge between them. Opening his eyes slightly, he was greeted by the side of his baby daughter, Barbra. She fussed a bit, before calming down and falling asleep as he stroked her hair. Curling an arm around her tiny body, David nuzzled her head. Taking in the milky scent mixed with baby powder that seems to follow babes everywhere. Lifting his gaze, he met a pair of light blue eyes watching them. Usually they would take on a shade of a sharp icy blue, but now they held a warmer hue. David rose his eyebrow in question, and his partner understanding the non-verbal gesture simply smiled and answered.

"She was awake and began working herself into a fuss." Stroking Barbra's baby brown hair, "You had a long night yesterday, so I went and got her. Figured bringing her to you would be better option."

"You do know, she does adore you as well."

"I do." Was a simple reply and a soft smile, "But she needed you more now."

"That would be same for the boys and Millie." David didn't intend for his insecurities to flare up, but when it came to the children, he would always tread cautiously.

"It would be." He agreed, "But that would only be after I had a busy week like you did recently."

He didn't reply, but did take those words into consideration. They both had high profile and successful comedic careers. Hence why they always made sure that either one was at home while the other was busy. The recent tour his partner did, was the longest yet. David shuddered as he recalled how Arlo, Louie and Millie did miss their father during that time. It was worrying to see three extremely energetic and sociable children, suddenly become withdrawn and depressed. There were many frantic calls between him and his partner and near cancellations, when finally he managed to make a break through. Looking back at it, it was simple and he had to credit Barbra for it. As she was the one who dragged Millie into playing with her and soon enough the boys joined as well due to being protective of their sister. It was a slow but gradual process and bit by bit they returned to their former vibrant selves. Thinking back to those moments, it was the easy to see that, the children were just as hesitant into approaching him as he was to approaching them. Although they were cohabitating for some time, they would always use his partner as a buffer.

Smiling gently at the memory, he kissed Barbra's head as she snuggled into his arms. She single-handedly prevented an amazing relationship coming to an end. He made a small mental note to tell her when she was older.

David couldn't help but let out a full blown smile as he felt a much larger and warmer arm warp around him and he lifted his gaze to their owner. Unlike in public he didn't try to suppress or hide his happiness; this openness would always surprise his partner and it never seem to wane. To be perfectly honest, it did take him by surprise as well, given his past demeanor and attitude. There were moments where he would watch some of his older material and he remembered the mentality he had back then; however now it seemed as if it was another person entirely. It was unnerving but intriguing at the same time. How people can change, what effect certain people have on others. Terrifying but at the same time entirely fascinating.

"Stop thinking so much." A warm and sleepy tenor broke through his thought process.

Blinking rapidly as he came back to the present, he smiled lightly and shot back, "Well clearly I had to compensate for your lack of it."

"It's Sunday." Was a reply and with a shift in the bed he felt a pair of moist lips on his own. The kiss was chaste and brief, but none the less filled with affection. "Leave the serious thinking for Monday."

"With that attitude, no wonder you are woefully unprepared for everything." David teased.

A lazy but penetrative gaze fell on him as he replied, "I only prepare for things that are worth preparing for."

David took a sharp intake of breath, but couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth that instantly flooded him. Unfortunately he was unprepared for the reply, thus he couldn't prevent the colour rushing to his cheeks and heat pooling into his belly. If it wasn't for Barbra making her presence known at that exact moment by snuffling, the tension would have escalated indefinitely. Both of them sighed as the heated moment diminished, but there were lingering glances and touches that made promises for later. David smiled to himself as he curled around his daughter and felt the embrace of his partner. This was his life now and he wouldn't change a single thing about it no matter how frustrating it would become.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep, David."

Before closing his eyes, he quipped, "Follow your own advice, Lee."

* * *

 **X.**

 _When he received the call from his agent that he was selected for the new panel show by Zepptron for the BBC, Would I Lie To You, the first question he asked was who else was selected for it. Not that he wasn't grateful, but he wanted to know who the other regular comedians were, he would have to keep company on a rather frequent basis. Therefore it would do well in his favour to know what type of style of comedy they favoured and the type of character they were. When his agent said that Angus Deayton had accepted the role as host he immediately relaxed. He was familiar with Angus' work and it was nothing but brilliant in his opinion. However his relief was short lived when his agent mentioned the other name, his co-captain of the opposing team; Lee Mack._

 _Not that David wasn't aware of the man, he did hear about that name a couple of time the social circles he would accompany. None the less he had never met the man, which cause a mood of slight apprehension. He never liked not knowing anything, especially someone he would be working with closely. There were too many chances for an acquaintanceship to go sour causing the working environment to be unfavourable. David had heard from his colleagues in the industry of many shows being cancelled due to comedians not 'getting along'. Especially not with his career beginning to take off, not that he wasn't gaining a steady source of income with his already commissioned shows, but there was a need to grow and expand to keep up with the competition._

 _It was quick couple of calls to a couple of his friends and short chats that he later felt a bit more secure about who Lee Mack. Surprisingly, it was Frankie Boyle who he had worked with on Mock The Week, happened to be good friends with his future co-captain. Frankie had mentioned that the fellow comedian style was mainly razor fast wit and quick comebacks. The Scotsman even told him to check out the sitcom 'Not Going Out', for a toned down version was displayed during the series. Apparently the character he played in the series was somewhat true to himself, and it impressed David that most of the content was adlibbed and the rest of it was co-scripted by the man himself. It wasn't that he doubted the BBC's casting decisions, but it relaxed him to know that his co-captain was proficient in his work._

" _Not to seem too paranoid-" David began._

" _You are being too paranoid," Frankie cut him, earning a small laugh from both parties over the phone._

" _Fair point, but what sort of person is he generally?"_

" _David, you sound like a school girl asking around about her new crush."_

" _I can assure you, I am not the type to fancy men I don't know."_

" _So you fancy men you do know?"_

" _Just answer the question, please." David sighed into the phone, because he knew if he replied that was only oxygen to the fire he was going to be torched by. Nobody could beat Frankie. Few inalienable truths of the universe._

" _Decent bloke." Frankie replied sobering up a bit from the teasing, "Comfortable to be around, and good company to have outside work as well." However there was a brief pause before David heard, "Doesn't sleep around and faithful to his wife, who he got married to over a year ago. Good with kids judging how he is with his son. Sorry David, but there is no chance of you being with him. He is very dedicated to people he cares about."_

 _David narrowed his eye and held back a retort he had at the tip of his tongue; as Frankie chuckled over the phone, obviously sensing his annoyance through his silence. Before he could begin regretting asking about Lee from Frankie, David asked one final question that cropped up through the conversation. "Out of curiosity, how do you know Lee? Since you obviously know many of personal details about him."_

 _There was a slight pause over the phone, and David could sense that it wasn't a pause of Frankie preparing to deliver a scathing joke. After a couple of eerily quiet seconds, Frankie merely answered, "We go a long way back. Met each other when we were just out of school, I think." Due to working with him on multiple occasions, David knew that Frankie was being intentionally vague. However he didn't want to push for an answer simply because he knew that with the Scotsman, push would become a shove extremely quickly. Not wanting to seem too annoying, David thanked Frankie was about to end the call when the other comedian stated ambiguously._

" _He is a good man, David. Don't worry yourself." There was slight pause before Frankie added on as an afterthought, "Lee has a tendency to look after things and people he cares about."_

 _Before David could ask what he meant by that, Frankie cut the line. Staring at the phone in confusion, he pondered about Frankie's final words. It was blatantly obvious that Lee Mack and Frankie Boyle were good friends and have a long history despite being from two very different parts of the country. It was also clear that Lee had earned Frankie's respect, which was an impressive in its own right as among many comedians who knew him, was an urban myth. The thought of Frankie telling Lee about him asking around did occur to him; but he didn't think that it would be an issue as his anxiety about meeting someone new did weight out. Either way he would explain himself to the man if the matter did arise._

 _Letting out a frustrated sigh, David put down the phone and went to the fridge for a larger. Apart from the air of mystery that surrounded this Lee Mack, it seemed that he was capable comedian and doesn't seem to be cock off stage. Not wanting to waste any more energy on the subject, he went back to his couch and flipped on the telly._

 _Making a mental note of the time 'Not Going Out' would run when advertised. There was nothing wrong in being well prepared._

* * *

 **X.**

 _David knew that he would have been lying if he said that he wasn't nervous about the first shooting. It was after all the first time he would be meeting the much allusive Lee Mack. Having managed to obtain a copy of the man's sitcom 'Not Going Out', he had watched it diligently and studied every moment the man was on screen. It was a good show with much potential to grow into something bigger, and it was impressive to think that the majority of Lee's scenes were improvised. As the DVD extras seemed to be filled with his co-stars bursting in tears with his fast wit. Hearing about it from some others was vastly different to seeing it happen. It was almost as he was performing not only for the audience, but also for his cast and crew._

 _From the outtakes it seems that he was an extremely charismatic man. However David knew how different people were when there wasn't an audience or a camera on them. This particular line of thought brought him flashbacks of his schooling days, about the times he would be shoved or ridiculed by the school's most popular kids. Although having complained about the unfairness of it earlier in his life; age and maturity had made him accept that it was a way of life. The good-looking and charismatic people would be loved despite their faults, while the awkward and intelligent like him would always be shoved into a corner._

' _School never really ends.' David pondered as he exited the Wembley Park Underground and made his way to the Fountain Studio. Allowing his mind to wonder aimlessly, while his feet went into auto pilot as it had made the familiar trek._

 _Despite Frankie's words of reassurance, David found himself winding himself up to apprehension and pessimism about the potential meeting with his new co-star. His image of the man went from witty and piss-taking smartarse gradually turned into an arrogant cock who would always have the producers and directors on his side, due to his charming personality and fast wit. Being caught up with his imagination and deep thought made David miss the figure walking closely behind him. It wasn't until a rough yank to his arm was he brought to the reality rather suddenly. It took a moment for him to realise what exactly was happening as the figure shoved him against the wall of a small dark alley, causing him to bang his head against the brick wall._

" _Gimme ya money." the man demanded as gripped the front of David's coat pushing him into the wall._

 _Blinking away the disorientation, David felt a pool of dread settle in his gut as the situation caught up with him._

 _He was being mugged._

' _Brilliant.' He thought sardonically, 'First day meeting a new crew and cast, and having to turn up after being mugged. Isn't that just lovely.'_

" _Oi, wanker." The man younger than him, with a weathered face and dark eyes shouted, "Wallet and phone." Placing a knife at his throat to emphasis his point. "Now."_

 _Feeling the cool blade against this neck, made David sick with fear. He was never a brave man, and never would be; especially against people who were much bigger and stronger than him. Fumbling with his coat pockets due to his trembling hands he pulled out his mobile and wallet, which the thief tried to snatch from him but the shaky grip that David had made the phone to fall on the floor. The clatter was loud enough to distract the mugger for David to see an opening to push the man away. However the loss of control of the situation caused the mugger to panic and raise the knife to attack his victim._

 _David screamed and closed his eyes. Crouching down while covering his head and face with his hands as he braced himself for the attack. Although after an agonisingly slow few seconds the predicted pain of a blade cutting through flesh never came. Opening his eyes, David was greeted by the sight of his attacker's focused on a third individual who had joined them. Who happened to grip the mugger's blade wielding arm at the wrist with one hand, preventing it from continuing with its planned attack; and his other was gripping the thief's throat, squeezing it tightly. His rescuer had his back turned to him and then forcing the mugger against the opposite wall of the alley._

" _Be a lad and hand over the wallet will you." A familiar voice came from the new member. It had the same jovial quality, David had heard many times over the night before. Although this time it was different. Similar, but vastly different. If he had not watched those episode and out takes repeatedly, he would not have been able notice the steely the man had blanketed underneath the light tone he just used. David tilted his head and looked cautiously over at the man who rescued him. Even though he knew who the Good Samaritan was, he still felt surprise flood his system as he took in his rescuers face._

 _It was none other than Lee Mack._

* * *

 **X.**

David gasped as his eyes shot open. Taking in his surroundings of the bedroom he sighed. That wasn't a dream rather a memory. Sighing softly as his took a deep breath to calm his beating his heart and adrenaline to seep out if his system. No matter how long ago it was, David would still remember that eventful day. He dare not think of the alternative if Lee hadn't shown or if the mugger would become violent. There were too many 'what ifs' and even he didn't want to ponder on them too much. It was one the rare occasions that David would follows Lee's advice, not that that he would admit it out a loud. The man would become far more insufferable than he already was. David had a hard time fighting down a snort as the image of a peacocking Lee flashed through his mind.

"What's so funny?" A sleepy voice cut through his amusing daydream.

"Nothing." David replied casually as he turned his head towards the other man. He noticed that Barbra was no longer wedged between them and Lee had an arm around the waist.

Lee must hast have noticed his gaze and simply answered, "She woke up before you and wanted out, thankfully Millie was awake and they are now playing in her room." David raised an eyebrow at that. Not that he didn't trust Millie with Barbra, He didn't think that a small child was an appropriate supervisor for a toddler. Before he could voice his concerns he found himself being dragged towards Lee's larger body by the arm wrapped around him.

Many a times he was surprised the level of strength Lee possessed, because he never looked as if he were strong. Although he did have a stocky and sturdier build, there were no obvious signs of the man's physical prowess. There wasn't the sign of defined muscles, neither did Lee do any heavy weight training. He knew the man went for his regular evening jog and did possess a gym membership at the nearby sport club. David knew he didn't have a fixed routine neither a trainer. However, despite all this, Lee was unnaturally strong. That memory of Lee stopping the mugger punch with relative ease should have been an indication, but the man was extremely subtle to the point that it didn't seem to notice.

'Most probably a genetic trait.' David concluded recalling Millie's vice like grip she had on him when she shared their bed during a thunderstorm.

"Before you ask, Arlo and Louie are with them as well." Lee's warm baritone brought him back from his thoughts.

David made a non-committal sound, as something far more pressing caught his attention. More like something hard and stiff pressing against the backside of his pyjama pants. Regardless how long they have been together and how the years have not been flattering, it still thrilled him to the core to feel Lee's interest against him. His pessimistic side would whisper that it was a normal morning reaction, but it was easier to shut that side of him down by arguing that middle aged men do not have the morning wood as often as they did. Noticing that Lee hadn't done anything further, David realised that he hadn't responded. It was something the he noticed with the man, that despite any stage of the relationship he would always ask for consent and would never force the situation.

Recalling the heated moment that Barbra has blocked them of, David merely replied by pushing his buttocks against his partner's bulge. Smiling to himself as he heard the muffled groan from behind him. Allowing the arm around him to slide under his pyjama top and glide up his chest, David let out a sigh of pleasure. Lee began kissing the back of his neck lightly, causing David to tilt is neck open providing ease of access for the man.

"God, I missed this." He breathed out in between the slow gently kisses he was placing on his neck. Then tracing the shell of the brunet's ear with his tongue, causing David to shiver, "Missed you."

Lee then pinched one of his nipples causing David to let out a startle noise and arch his back, pressing his arse further into the man's throbbing groin. "Missed you as well." David replied turning his head back with a mock glare, but his voice was raspy from arousal. The larger male smile mischievously at him before shifting on top of him. Placing his knees between David's legs and keeping one arm beside his head, Lee moved from lying beside him to crouching above him. The new position forced David to spread his legs to accommodate the larger male, and smiling mischievously he lifted his thighs and wrapped them around Lee's torso bringing him closer to him.

There was a brief moment where both of them just paused and simply did nothing except look at each other. However it was broken by Lee cupping his face gently before lowering himself for a kiss. The kiss itself began chaste and innocent, but it wasn't what David needed right now. Opening his mouth and driving his tongue into Lee's, he made the kiss needier and harder. From the back of his mind, he could feel Lee using his free hand to cup the back of his head before releasing a groan into his mouth as they fought with their tongue. David, himself moaned as he felt Lee run his tongue across his teeth followed by sucking on his lip. After what seemed hours they both broke away, simply due to the lack of oxygen.

There was one irrefutable fact, Lee Mack definitely knew how to Snog.

* * *

 **X.**

 _Not knowing what to do, David simply straightened out and leant against the opposite wall. Praying that the wall would swallow him whole and transport him far away from this situation. Clutching his coat in comfort, he watched both men posture themselves across from him. Once he had sufficiently calm, David notice neither man had shifted in their previous position. Lee still had the mugger pinned against the wall with his hand around the man's throat and blade wielding wrist. While the other free hand still held his wallet. David had to admire the mugger's bravery (or stupidity) for not giving in to the man, despite being in the beaten position._

 _Using this moment, David decided to take in the appearance of his co-captain. Although he was a few inches taller than him, the man positively towered right now. Lee was definitely broader and leaner than him. He had a darker skin tone and lighter hair to which David attributed towards working outdoors. Despite the dark brown tailored jacket and red shirt, it was a clear he was from an affluent working class. 'No matter how much we change, we still carry our background with us.' David idly thought as he watched the two men opposite him._

" _Lad." Lee broke the silence, "Just because I asked nicely, doesn't mean it was a request."_

 _The mugger, who David could see his face without the shock clouding his sense, was about in early to mid-twenties, struggled in Lee's grip. "Not a fucking chance old man."_

 _David knew he would lying if he said that he wasn't impressed by the sheer stubbornness in the youth. Shifting his gaze to Lee, he notice the man hadn't said anything but only tightened his grip around the thief's throat cause the man to splutter and turn red. His grip on the mugger's wrist also changed into a twist causing the youth to drop his blade, to which Lee kicked away. Although he couldn't see Lee's face, it didn't take a genius to figure out his fellow co-captain was not too pleased with the response he was receiving._

" _I don't think you understand your situation here." David had to supress a shiver as he heard the change in tone. Lee's tone lost all its false joviality, and now it was ice and sharp steel. "But let me break it down, so you can understand."_

" _This alley has not cameras, and there are no windows for anyone to see by chance. So you can either hand over the wallet back to the gentleman behind me, or break your wrist, smash your head against the wall and take the wallet back." Lee twisted the mugger's wrist even further to convey his point, and from the flinch, David could see that the message was well received. Breaking the tension once more, Lee asked with false lightness, "So, what's it gonna be lad?'_

 _A few more tensed second passed before the young man decided to throw the wallet on the ground. Once hearing the pat of the wallet meeting the floor of the alley, Lee spoke up once more, "David, check it and see if anything is missing. Lads' like our friend here, have very nimble fingers."_

 _David blinked in shock when he heard his name uttered from his co-captains mouth. He had thought the comedian didn't know who he was, given that they have never worked or met each other before. Flattered by the prospect that someone had researched about him, he didn't miss the change in tone that his co-captain had used when speaking to him. It was softer and far gentler, when compared to the one used to talk to his would be mugger._

" _Of c-course." He stammered slightly once he found his voice. The wallet had fallen between the mugger and Lee. Before David could reach down and pick up his wallet, Lee used his foot and move it away from the youth. It had confused him at first as to the reason behind it, but then he realised that that if he did, he would have been within the range of the thief's foot and kicking range. Picking it up and dusting it, David looked inside. Cash and cards were all accounted for, along with a small photo of his parents and a couple of business cards he had yet to empty from his wallet._

 _Clearing his throat, he looked towards Lee, who wasn't taking his eyes of the man in he had against the wall, "Everything seems to be here."_

" _Stand behind me." Was the only reply he received and he complied without asking any further questions._

 _There was a brief pause before suddenly David watch his future colleague, lift the lift his opponent and throw him sideways on the ground towards the entrance of the alley. David watch the youth scramble to his feet and turn towards them. He nervously wondered if the mugger was going to attack them, but relaxed when Lee stood in front of him, blocking their opponent's view of him. There wasn't anything obvious about his co-captain's figure that indicated that he was built or buffed in anyway. However the mere action of picking another grown man up of proportional weight and flinging him a considerable distance to the floor, spoke of a hidden strength that David had not accounted for by watching the man's sitcoms and seeing him in person. Even the technique of apprehending the attacker seem to be natural, as if he was used to this sort of interaction._

 _David watched over Lee's shoulder as the mugger evaluated if attacking them would gain them a positive outcome, but decide against it and ran out of the alley. Once the youth was out of sight, he observed the tension leaving his future colleague's posture and adjusted his clothing as the man turned around. There was a brief pause as they gave each other a once over, each waiting for the other to break the silence. Not being the one to initiate a conversation due to his naturally introverted nature, David simple took in the other man's appearance._

 _Despite the previous physical exertion, Lee hadn't broken into sweat. His eyes which were earlier an icy blue seemed to take on a shade of warm summer sky. Even the expression he wore on his face had returned to its known open and friendly quality. It was as if the ruthless and hostile person who stood in front of him was someone else altogether. It baffled David on how the same person can transition from one personality to another seamlessly. It would have caused him to worry, given that he was preparing to meet a grown up version of his public school tormentors; who could move between a charismatic gentlemen to pretentious cocks in span of seconds._

 _However never was he saved or defended by such people before in his life. Glancing at the knife on the floor, David had to admit it was flattering that the man had risked being seriously injured to help him. Thinking of his social circles, he couldn't think of anyone who would do the same for him, even among those who he considered best of mates. The whole situation was all too new that he didn't even know how to thank the man. So remained silent until, as expected Lee broke it._

" _Not really how I intended to meet my co-stars." He commented as amusement coloured his tone. Reaching down and picking up the phone on the floor, "But there is always a first for everything." He smiled sincerely as he handed the phone to David._

 _Gingerly taking the phone back with a nod of thanks and slipping it into his coat pocket, David smiled back. How could he not, that smile was infectious, "It is rather unusual, but it better than being tedious I suppose." Stretching his hand to initiate a handshake, "David Mitchell."_

" _Lee Mack." He replied with a firm but gentle handshake. David couldn't help but notice how much larger and rougher his hands seemed to be. It literally swallowed his palm, yet not crushing his hand; which indicated the amount of control the man had over his body. Once they withdrew each of them dusted their coats and they made their way to the entrance of the alley. As they were leaving David couldn't help but be lost in thought about the entire situation._

" _Everything alright?" Lee asked as they made their way to the studio._

" _Yeah, just couldn't find the right words to thank you." He replied with slight embarrassment. He was known to be articulate. Hell, his comedy was built on his mastery of the English language._

" _Don't mention it." Lee casually waved it off, "The mere fact of being the gallant knight in shining white amour to a damsel in distress is enough for me."_

 _David narrowed his eyes, but once he saw the good nature grin and humour in the man's eyes; he relaxed. This wasn't public school or university, the teasing didn't hold any malicious intent. Instead of being defensive, he simply replied, "You do know that shinning white armour means it's never been tested?"_

" _Fine, hammered tin foil then." David could have sworn Lee was pouting for a split second._

" _It's strange you should say that." It surprised him how fast and easy he was slipping into banter with a man, "Tin is the most common metal used." He had never felt this comfortable with anyone before in such a small time frame, "Careful, your working class background is showing."_

 _Lee let out a chuckle and his smile widen, "Well it gets the job done and it's not like the damsel minds." He replied with a cheeky grin and winked._

 _David faked exasperation and annoyance, but the smile which he fought half-heartedly to keep off his face leaked through. Thinking back to what Frankie said about the man, he couldn't help but agree and it seemed that those outtakes and extras seem to be true to his nature after all. Feeling significantly better than he started the out with, they approached the studio complex and made their way towards their allocated studio while making idle chat._

 _Lee held the door opened and bowed, "We have arrived, Milady."_

 _David smiled at the man's antics but said nothing. Perhaps working with Lee Mack wasn't as bad as he thought it would be._

* * *

 **X.**

He couldn't help but bite back a moan working up his throat as he felt Lee's lips suck on a sensitive part of his neck. Although, he knew Lee loved him when he was vocal, they had four children who were not out of ear shot; and the last thing he wanted was to have the birds and bee's talk with them anytime soon. David arched his back and ground his arousal into Lee's equally hard length, to signal his impatience, but all he received in return was a deep throaty chuckle before he felt his pyjama top being removed rather roughly. David did spare a moment to think that Lee may have torn it off him, but it was cut short when he felt his partner's extremely talented mouth on his nipples.

Gasping in surprise, he immediately reached to grip his partner's hair and tried to arch his back even further into Lee's mouth. The wet suction along with the flicking of his tongue was almost too much to endure, until he felt Lee's other vacant hand reach and pinch his other nipple. The sudden shock of pain, made David buck his hips and moan out. Not that it hurt, but Lee knew that he liked things a little harder than vanilla. It was through Lee, David realised he loved his nipples being played with, and given enough time, he could come by only having them stimulated alone. Something Lee always made sure to do, when given the chance. However today wasn't one of those days; David could feel the sense of urgency and hunger in Lee's body and actions. He wanted to take him hard and rough, and that thought alone made David tremble with anticipation.

After Lee switched from one nipple to the other, repeated the attention he paid previously, David whispered, "Lee." Causing the man to pause his action and look up. Swallowing back a whine as the loss of pleasure, "Please, fuck me." He practically begged. David figured he must have looked terribly debauched; with his lips swollen, nipples wet and erect along with whatever marks Lee has left on him. But he knew it was extremely provocative, because he felt Lee tense and something absolutely animalistic wake up behind his eyes. Something dangerous and wild that he saw upon their first meeting. David didn't know what it was, but he did know that he was addicted to the feeling of having those eyes on him.

Before he could think any further, David felt his pyjama bottoms meet the same fate as the top and shuddered when his erection slipped free from its confines. "Turn." was the only thing he heard in the heat of the moment; and he struggle comply quickly. Once he managed to lie on his belly, he felt one of Lee's hands on hips, pulling him to his knees while the other pressed his head down to the mattress. During the initial stages of their relationship, he would have blushed at the submissiveness of this position, but as time went on it gradually became his favourite.

Feeling Lee's tongue to his entrance and his hand on his length, David moaned into the pillow as he gripped the bed sheets. Despite how arouse or needy the Northern was, he always made sure to never take him dry. Feeling the wet and warm muscle lick his opening before diving deeper into his entrance, coating it with a thick layer of saliva nearly drove him mad with want. David almost sobbed when the man's tongue left and replaced with two of his fingers. Glancing at his own erection he could see himself dripping with pre-cum and tensed with pleasure as he felt Lee's circle the tip with his thumb.

"Lee." David chocked out, after feeling the man's fingers stretch him open, "Just, please, fuck me. I can take it." He couldn't last any longer and he need this man in him. However that only made the man only pump his length, pushing him right to the edge. Moments before he was about to come, David felt Lee's hands leave his body, almost making him scream with disappointment, but seconds later he felt something much larger and thicker enter him in one smooth motion. Resulting in him climaxing as Lee entered him.

"So sensitive." He heard Lee purr at him as he allowed David to spread his legs to accommodate the much larger intrusion, "And still so tight." David could feel a flush of embarrassment flood his body, but he couldn't help but feel pleased at the compliments Lee gave him.

However it was short lived, as Lee began to brutally thrust into him. No matter how many times they have done this, David still had trouble adjusting to the man size. He could feel every part of him being filled with his length and each thrust would rub each part of him in the right way. Additionally having climaxed earlier had led him feeling far more sensitive than usual. Multiplying the pleasure he felt even further. David couldn't help but smother his moans into the pillow as every thrust Lee made his prostrate with unnatural accuracy.

Glancing back he saw that he wasn't the only one losing control. Lee's pupils were blown so wide that there was barely any blue in his eyes at all, and he could feel the tightening of the man's grip on his hips. Through his more coherent portion of his mind, he knew that bruises will soon follow the aftermath, adding to the list of marks that he would have to make a conscious effort to cover. But deep down, he felt a thrill of satisfaction of being marked in such way. Knowing that despite all the women that flirted with Lee and vis-versa, would never have him as David did at this very moment.

He knew that Lee would just fuck him through his refractory period and climax once more. Not that he had the short refractory period in his youth, but in general he recovered faster in comparison to others his age. Also Lee still far better stamina compared to him, hence David just simply enjoy the feeling of being filled until he felt the pleasure once more begin to pool at the bottom of his abdomen building slowly into that almost unbearable level of pleasure. Few more thrusts and David once more tightened and climaxed, followed shortly after by Lee, making him moan as the warmth flooded him inside.

Slowly and gently, Lee wrapped his arm around him and lowered them to a side, while still being connected. They laid there in silence except for the harshness of their breath, until their breathing returned to normal. Both Lee and he were affectionate in the afterglow, cuddling and leaving soft, chaste kisses on any part of the other they could reach. As sleep was gradually taking him, David heard Lee whisper softly but possessive tone.

"My David. My Beloved."

Too tired and sated to think anything in return, David simply replied, "My Shelter."

* * *

 **X.**

 _When they finished filming the last few shots for the first episode, David let out a smile as he sipped the water from his bottle. He was mildly surprised that Frankie had turned up as one of the guest and observed the interaction between Lee and his team mate. It was fairly obvious that Lee and Frankie knew each other as they seemed to have a rivalry to outdo each other with wit. This usually ended with them taking the joke too far and being admonished by Angus, who in turn was just relaying what the production team was conveying._

 _Regardless it warmed the audience up and kept everyone entertained, without feeling the drag of time when having to redo scenes. It was expected for the shooting to take longer than normal, as everything was new. The format of the show, cast, crew, audience being unsure about it and so on. Both of them knew much of their banter was cut out of the final edit, it never seemed to bother them. It was as if they were treating the recording as a live performance. It was entirely captivating for him to see as his forte did not lie in stand up, although he could after gathering some good material._

 _David couldn't help but notice how easy Lee moved among people and how they seemed to gravitate towards him. Natalie Cassidy and Dom Joly who chose to be on Lee's team, seemed to have formed a firm acquaintanceship and togetherness with their captain before the cameras started rolling. This hardly surprised David as his colleague seemed comfortable with conversations and his razor sharp wit seemed to keep everyone amused; effectively dispelling any initial nervousness._

 _It was strange for David to see someone who's onstage and offstage personality have little to no difference. Working in television taught him that comedians off camera have a significantly different persona; not that he complained about it, given that their onscreen material was good. Sure Lee did appear to be more exuberant and animated on camera, but his wit and light personality remained consistent right through out. If he hadn't witness the exchange between his would be mugger and Lee, David would have easily accepted that it was who he was. As if the person who rescued him in the alley was someone completely different._

' _But it wasn't.' He thought idly as he watched Frankie stand out of his seat and give a one hand embrace to Lee as the audience filtered out. He couldn't hear what they were discussing given that the noise made by the people leaving the studio was near deafening. However he didn't need to know as they were slowly making their way towards David side of the stage._

 _Not knowing how to react, David merely busied himself with saying goodbye to Duncan Bannatyne, who claimed to have a business meeting he had to run off to. He also noticed that Angus, Natalie and some of the producers were making small talk as well, while the various crew members were packing away the props and equipment. Soon as Duncan left the stage, Frankie and Lee had already approached him._

" _You both are the same." Frankie began, "Bloody hell, felt like a matchmaker."_

" _What do you mean?" David asked, his curiosity overriding his natural withdrawn nature._

" _Soon as it ended the call with you, this idiot." He gestured at Lee, who faked an offended expression, "Called me with the same set of questions."_

" _Well sorry for the bother, I thought you liked people calling you." Lee retorted_

" _I do like people wanting to talk to me, just not six foot apes." Frankie snarked, to which Lee replied in kind. David watched the exchange passively, while his mind couldn't move from the fact that Lee has called asking about him. It tickled him at the thought that a man with such self-confidence, assertiveness and masculinity, would call around asking about him. Feeling the tension he didn't know he had, David relaxed and joined into the friendly banter that took place among them. Though who knew him would notice that it wasn't a habit of his. It usually took a couple of sittings for him to speak casually to his co-stars; while here he was ribbing with two comedians as if they were best mates. Odd, but it seemed natural to only do so._

" _So what are your plans after this?" Lee asked after calming down from a fit laughter, which was sparked from a rant handed out by David himself._

" _I have to make a call with the producers of Mock The Week about the script, but that not until a bit later." Frankie glanced at his watch, "Should have room for pint or two."_

 _Lee glanced at David non-verbally asking the same question in his smile, to which David stammered, "Sorry, but I have finish writing some material for the Peep Show." He didn't really have a deadline, but rather chose to avoid the after drinks get-together. Although he was comfortable to chat and converse with the other two comedians, he still wasn't in the level for pub gatherings. He did regret turning down the offer due to slight disappointment flashing across Lee's face, and made a silent promise to accept the next offer._

 _David had expected for the two males to continue discussing their plans on where to drink, but he was surprised when he heard Lee state, "Let's scrap the idea for later." Giving Frankie a pointed look, "And you should know better to have discussion with a producer while your drunk."_

 _Frankie let out an amused scoff, "Fuck 'em."_

 _Lee raised an eyebrow while surprising a mischievous smile in reply, while shaking his head slightly. They chatted a bit more on more generic topics, about Lee's wife Tara and his son Arlo. This seemed to open another side of Lee that David didn't think he possessed. His eyes softened and body relaxed as he recanted a funny story about his son's antics. Anyone could tell that he loved his family, especially his son, from the paternal pride Lee showed as he spoke about it. They slowly made their way off stage and towards the green room, taking off their makeup and refreshing themselves._

 _They exited the building together, waving goodbye to Frankie, Angus and Natalie, who went in the opposite direction. After walking together, while making idle chat, David realised why Lee had cancelled the plan of drinking at the pub with Frankie. It had gotten considerably darker outside and there were far less people walking on the road. He had noticed that Lee would at times look over his shoulder and scan his surroundings as they walked towards the underground. David suspicions weren't confirmed until he noted how his colleague would always subtly position himself between him and some unsavoury group idly hanging around by the sidewalks._

 _Lee was protecting him._

 _David fought to keep a blush from reaching his cheeks, but he felt a slight warmth as blood flooded them. He was initially embarrassed about the entire situations, but having an idea of what kind of man Lee was, therefore the humiliation didn't stay for long. He understood that Lee wasn't the type to put him down. In fact, he noticed that the man didn't even mention the near mugging incident to anyone. Instead merely opting for a vague, 'We met outside' variation. It was strange to see someone pass the opportunity to be in the spotlight or praised; but the more he learnt about Lee, the less he could predict._

 _As they made their way, David began to feel flattered about the entire situation. He knew that he would be useless against a mugger let alone a whole gang; and he knew that Lee was in no way obligated towards him. Yet here he was, walking beside him and keeping an eye out for anything unpleasant that would be heading their way. That same surreal feeling washed over him once more. David had never had anyone who would go out of their way for his safety, apart from his parents. His friends perhaps, but they themselves were not the aggressive type either. So it was hard to think of anyone else._

 _Once they entered the underground, David noticed his train was next and Lee mentioned something about his turning up after. Taking advantage of the short waiting time he casually stated but not meeting the man's gaze as he was still slightly embarrassed, "Thanks for that but you didn't have to."_

"Don't mention it." David could hear the lazy smile in his voice, which he smiled in return.

 _Once boarding his train, he glanced out the window and nodded at Lee who was waiting on the platform. The man waved in return and David acknowledge lifting his hand. Finding himself a seat, he went through the day's events. As the train made its way to its next destination, he recalled Frankie's words._

" _ **Lee has a tendency to look after things and people he cares about."**_

" _He does, doesn't he?" David mused, as a flush crawled up his face once he realised that he was now someone Lee cares about. No matter how bizarre the thought was, it made him smile._

* * *

 **X.**

"I knew I was good in bed," A voice brought him back into reality, "But I didn't know I was that good."

"I could have been smiling because of a dream, not your sexual prowess." David shot back, but there was no bite behind it. He was far too content to be bothered by the man's smug look.

"Then tell me, what you were dreaming about that put such as dopey looking smile on your face." Lee pressed, as he took a wet towel to gently wipe both of them down. David conclude, he must have fetched it while he a sleep.

"Not a dream, really." David replied slowly. Suddenly feeling a bit shy about it, "Just a memory, about our first meeting."

There was brief paused from his partner, as he retrieved the certain memory; but soon after followed by a soft smile once he recalled the incident. "Ah. Yes, I remember coming in and saving the day."

David scoffed and slapped his shoulder playfully, "Your ego, know no bounds, does it?"

"Not really, Love." Lee replied cheekily. Before sobering up and kissing him tenderly on lips, "I will always look after you. And this family we have."

David felt himself soften, and responded with an equally gentle kiss; smiling at the man he replied.

"I know."

* * *

 **A/N:** Woah, that was harder than expected. I always wanted a BAMF!Lee and a domestic fluff piece for this pairing. So here I am trying to smash two into one with a dash of smut (I want to hide now). I purposely left out what happened to the wives out of this fic, because I felt extremely uncomfortable writing break-ups, divorces or unfaithfulness. Also I would appreciate it, if anyone would like to beta this fic. It pains me to post something like this, but I just didn't want to leave it sitting on my laptop.

Also bonus fact for those who are not aware, David means Beloved in Hebrew and Lee is a noun which is used to mean 'the sheltered side of something'.


End file.
